


Unrequited crushes (that aren’t so unrequited)

by shipsandglitter



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: (Supposed) One-sided pining, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, He senses the gay vibes, Mutual Pining, Platonic Tandi, Soft gfs in love, TJ just...knows, They’re IN LOVE BABY, minor jealousy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsandglitter/pseuds/shipsandglitter
Summary: “There was no denying it anymore - Andi liked Amber. Andi liked a girl, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it apart from imagine a universe in which Amber liked her back.“~A.k.a Andi likes Amber but Amber loves Jonah. Right?(Also - TJ totally knows)





	Unrequited crushes (that aren’t so unrequited)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I was in the mood to write ambi so this happened!! 
> 
> (Don’t mind the recycled title)

There were stars appearing amongst the night sky by the time Andi arrived home from the police station, collapsing down onto her bed and finally allowing herself to relax. The adrenaline of the past few hours was beginning to settle down, and now she was left alone. Wondering.

Amber had left her at the Ferris wheel. Of course she had. What was Andi expecting?

More importantly - _why_ was she so hung up over it? It wasn’t like Amber had proved herself to be anything but a jealous person at the best of times. That’s what it was, right? Jealousy?

Andi thought back over the day, how easy things seemed to be with Amber after getting past the initial awkwardness, how _right_ it felt. It was like somehow she’d known this girl for her whole life.

She also felt some things that were concerning, to say the least. She felt sparks dancing in the air around them while they leaned in close to do one another’s makeup, she felt butterflies filling her stomach whenever Amber would hesitate for a moment, forgetting completely about their task as she looked back at Andi.

It was hard to make sense of at first. She’d only ever felt that way around Jonah when they’d first started talking, but how could those feelings possibly be resurfacing now? Now that she was with a _girl_?

After hours spent in her bed, tossing and turning, closing the blinds when the pale moonlight pouring in became a nuisance and opening them again when her room became too dark, Andi finally came to a conclusion.

She’d forcibly push those feelings down and pretend they’d never happened. It was easier this way, after all. She could deal with liking boys, but _girls_? That seemed far too complicated for the time being.

~

It was a bright day in Shadyside, virtually cloudless with only a light breeze gusting over the crowds of people as they navigated between stores.

Andi and Amber were walking side by side, on their way to the lobster roll truck.

“So you’re telling me you don’t like rain?” asked Amber, throwing the girl an incredulous look, “what has rain ever done to you?”

Andi couldn’t help but laugh. “ _Apart_ from ruin my clothes?”

Amber just waved her off though, bumping their shoulders playfully as they walked. “Clothes dry, bambi.”

Andi’s heart skipped a beat as it always did at the nickname, but she pushed those feelings, which were threatening to bubble up again,right back down.

“Yeah, but you have to wait! What if you wanted to wear those clothes in like...a few hours?”

Amber shrugged. “You have about ten million cute outfits in your drawers, I think you’re good.”

When Andi didn’t do anything but raise an eyebrow at the girl, Amber giggled.

“ _Fine_ , how about we just agree that rain is nice when you’re inside with tea and a blanket?”

“Okay,” Andi relented, sighing dramatically.

Their hands brushed then, and both of them glanced down for a split second. Amber smiled hesitantly as she looked back up at the girl.

“Sorry.”

Andi didn’t exactly know why she was apologising - people brush hands all the time, after all - but she didn’t question it. She just smiled back.

“It’s fine.”

And if their hands ‘accidentally’ brushed a few more times as they walked, Andi wouldn’t tell.

~

“Because I think I’m in love with him.”

Andi’s expression of concern smoothed out into one of shock. All it seemed to take were a few words, and suddenly it was like the world was collapsing around her. It took her a few moments to muster up a response that _didn’t_ somehow expose what she was really feeling at that moment.

“Oh...wow, um...”

Amber’s eyes were shining with tears, threatening to fall, and _that_ was all Andi could summon up?

 _Think_ , _Andi_. _Think_!

“Amber, that’s great! I’m happy for you.”

Amber just shook her head. “I don’t know what to do. It’s like...I wanna leave, but I just _can’t_. Not with this!”

Andi nodded, trying hard to ignore the ache in her chest as she placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. Briefly, the thought crossed her mind that Amber somehow _still_ managed to look beautiful in her white suit, tears running down her cheeks, but she forcibly pushed that away.

“I know this must be hard for you...I wish I could make you feel better.”

A weak smile came to Amber’s lips. “A makeover would help me feel better.”

Andi smiled and wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders, leading her towards the door. “Makeover it is, then!”

~

As Amber emerged from the bathroom, wearing a long, over-the-top pink dress, Andi had to stop for a moment and remember how to breathe.

The sun was setting now, and her room seemed to darken with each moment that went by as the last remnants of light outside faded. Makeup boxes were scattered across her bed, wigs were strewn across the floor, upbeat pop music was playing from her phone, and there was Amber amongst it all, looking agonisingly perfect as she twirled around to show off the dress.

There was no denying it anymore - Andi liked Amber. Andi liked a _girl_ , and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it apart from imagine a universe in which Amber liked her back.

He looked down at her lap for a moment, letting out a sad sigh, before forcing a smile onto her lips. “It looks so pretty!”

Amber smiled shyly, a tucked strand of blonde hair falling in front of her eyes now from the twirling, and Andi had to take another brief moment because _holy_ _crap_.

 _Amber_ _was_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _Jonah_ , she reminded herself, trying to push down the bitter feeling that appeared inside her at those words.

“Could you take a photo for my insta pic?” Amber asked, her eyes alight with excitement, and who was Andi to say no?

She nodded and took Amber’s phone, unable to keep from smiling as she held it up to take a photo. The girl struck a few different poses, and Andi managed to capture them all.

“Thanks for this, Andi,” said Amber, soft voice as she made her way over to the bed and sat down.

“It’s nothing,” Andi murmured, a small smile on her lips.

“You’re better company than Jonah sometimes,” Amber admitted with a laugh, glancing down at the makeup box between them.

Andi’s breath caught in her throat. She managed a small laugh in response, trying to keep her freaking out internal.

Amber hesitated for a moment. “Hey - can I do your nails?”

Andi nodded, thankful for some kind of distraction. “Sure!”

And so _what_ if her eyes wandered down to the girl’s lips on occasion as she spoke, wondering what it would be like to be the one kissing her instead of Jonah? And so _what_ if the butterflies in Andi’s stomach went crazy every time Amber would glance up at her with a smile? And so _what_ if-

Yeah, okay. Maybe she was slightly screwed.

~

**Amber** : Jonah just broke up with me :/

 **Andi** : Aw Amber!! :(( I’ll be over asap. Want me to bring ice cream?

 **Amber** : Yes pls!! <3

Amber was curled up in bed by the time Andi arrived, knocking hesitantly on her bedroom door. It was Saturday, and the sunny weather over the past week had finally given way to rain. It was pattering loudly against the roof, even accompanied now by booming thunder and lightning.

“Come in!” came Amber’s muffled response, which had Andi hesitantly pushing through and pausing for a moment by the doorway.

“Hey,” she said, smiling sympathetically as she made her way over.

Amber returned the smile. “You came.”

“Of course I came! _And_ I brought ice cream,” said Andi, smile widening when the girl let out a soft laugh.

“I just realised this weather isn’t really ice cream weather though,” Andi winced, settling down on the pink bed covers beside Amber.

The girl just shrugged, holding up the blanket so that Andi could join her. “Any weather is ice cream weather.”

Amber’s hair was slightly messed up, and her makeup was running, but somehow she still managed to look perfect. Andi smiled again as she wrapped an arm around the girl.

“I’m sorry.”

Amber shook her head. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault. I kind of knew things wouldn’t work out, anyway.”

Andi took the words in for a moment before nodding. “Well...I’m here whenever you need. It’ll hurt at first, but I promise it’ll only go up from there.”

The pair settled down to watch a movie on Amber’s laptop after that, with Andi trying desperately to calm her racing heart down when the girl casually rested her head on her shoulder.

The blinds were drawn and the only light source in the room was from the laptop, illuminating both of their faces. Andi felt Amber shift slightly after a few minutes.

“I’ve realised something over the past few days,” the girl confessed, voice small.

Andi inhaled sharply. “Oh...like what?”

“I prefer hanging out with you to hanging out with Jonah.”

 _Well_ _crap_. There was absolutely no way for Andi to calm her heart down after those words. She tried to seem as casual as she possibly could.

“I’m glad! I, um...I really like hanging out with you too.”

Amber smiled softly up at Andi, before snuggling into her side again. “Good.”

Yeah. Andi was _so_ fucking gone.

~

“Hey, guys! What can I get for you?”

Andi very nearly choked on the water she was drinking, which earned her a strange look from Cyrus.

“Um,” he hesitated, glancing between her and Amber, “just a basket of baby taters, please.”

Amber gave him a bright smile before directing her gaze towards Andi, who’s face was currently turning an impressive shade of red. Her smile turned in somewhat of a smirk, and she gave the girl a wink before turning around and walking away, writing down their order as she went.

Andi had to take a moment or two to register what the _hell_ had just happened.

Apparently, Cyrus didn’t, because he spoke up right away. “Andi, did Amber just _wink_ at you?”

The girl just waved him off. “Pft, of course not. You’re seeing things.”

“Does that mean _I’m_ seeing things too?” Buffy asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

Andi shifted nervously in her seat. “Um...yes?”

The girl just gave her an incredulous look. “What’s going on with you guys, anyway? You’re like...constantly together.”

Andi, unfortunately enough, could feel her face getting even _redder_. “Nothing! We’re just hanging out.”

Cyrus was smiling now, while TJ, who had remained suspiciously silent, looked as though he was the verge of bursting into laughter. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and directed a pointed look at Buffy.

“Let’s not push it.”

Andi blinked at him for a few moments, confused as to why he suddenly looked _knowing_.

“Can we talk for a moment?” she asked him,ignoring the confused look that Buffy and Cyrus exchanged as she got up from her chair. TJ shrugged and nodded, whispering something to Cyrus before following suit.

The bell chimed behind them as they exited The Spoon. It was a sunny day outside, and TJ even pulled out a pair of _sunglasses_ as they came to a stop.

“Seriously?” Andi asked, an amused smile threatening to appear on her face.

“Hey - they’re cool!”

The girl just rolled her eyes. “Whatever. That’s not why we’re here.”

“Then why _are_ we here?” TJ inquired, sliding on the sunglasses.

“Because...” Andi hesitated for a moment, taking in a deep breath. “You _know_ why.”

TJ gave her a playful smile. “Oh. Do I?”

She let out an amused huff. “Yes. Yes, you do.”

He feigned thoughtfulness for a moment. “Hm...could it have anything to do with your massive crush on my sister?”

Andi could feel herself blushing _again_.

“So you _do_ know then...have you told anyone else?”

TJ’s face became more serious at that. “Of course not. I’d never do that.”

Andi let out a sigh of relief and nodded. “Okay. Good.”

“I _will_ say though...it wouldn’t be a bad idea to tell her.”

Silence fell for a moment while Andi processed the words. Was he implying... _no_. _No_ _way_. _Absolutely_ _not_.

TJ gave her a smirk before making his way back over to the entrance, while Andi remained rooted to the spot.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” she called after him.

“Whatever you want it to mean, Mack!” he called back, still smiling.

Andi just rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she walked back into The Spoon.

“What was all that about?” asked Cyrus, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

TJ gave him a smile, directing a wink at Andi. “Sorry, underdog. It’s strictly confidential.”

Andi rolled her eyes again.

 _What_ _was_ _it_ _with_ _Kippens_ _and_ _winking_?

~

Andi could feel nerves kicking as Amber sat down beside her, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

“That was so fun!” she grinned.

Andi smiled and nodded in agreement. “It was!”

It was another dreary Saturday, and the pair were currently sat at their local bowling alley after having played a few rounds. They were waiting on their food to arrive, and Andi was hyping herself up to do something that could either go great or ( _very_ ) terribly wrong.

She took a deep breath, glancing down at her lap.

Amber must’ve noticed how she was acting because she began to frown. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah! I just...um...”

 _Well_. _This_ _is_ _it_.

“I have this bracelet for you,” she continued, rushing the words out.

Amber’s smile immediately brightened. “Oh!”

Andi nodded, nervously biting her lip as she took the bracelet out of her pocket, handing it over to the girl. She held her breath as she watched Amber examine it.

It had beads in the centre of it that spelled out the words ‘ _i_ _like_ _you_ ,’ and for a brief, heart-stopping moment as Amber read them, Andi thought she’d made a mistake.

“You like me?” she smiled softly, finally looking up again.

Andi’s face reddened. “Yeah! But um...it’s okay if you don’t like me back, I just...um...”

Amber shook her head though. “Of course I like you back.”

Andi’s heart leapt at that. A wide smile came to her lips as she leaned over to give the girl a tight hug. It was warm, and Amber’s perfume smelt like flowers, and finally, _finally_ , she was hugging the girl she liked knowing that her feelings were reciprocated. She didn’t think she’d ever felt so bright inside.

“I’m new to being with girls,” she confessed softly as they pulled away.

“Me too,” Amber assured her, “we’ll take it slow, okay?”

Andi nodded, watching with a smile as the girl slipped on the bracelet and hesitantly held out a hand. She happily took it, and sure, it may not have been the most romantic setting - surrounded by the sounds of bowling bowls against the hardwood lanes, and laughter from the children by the game machines - but Andi couldn’t care in the slightest.

How could she when she was currently holding hands with the girl she’d spent the last few months thinking would never like her back?

~

_Bonus_ :

**TJ** : a bowling alley date, huh? ;)

 **Andi** : Oh hush

 **Andi** : I told her I liked her soooo

 **TJ** : wait WHAT omg

 **TJ** : actually?

 **Andi** : Actually!

 **TJ** : damn you’ve got game, mack

 **Andi** : You sure you’re okay with me dating your sister?

 **Andi** : (Also are you ever gonna stop calling me that?)

 **TJ** : of course i am!! you two are good together :) amber is happiest around you, anyway

 **TJ** : (nope, never)

 **Andi** : Aww okay, well I’m glad then!

 **Andi** : (Guess I’ll just have to start calling you Tyler then)

 **TJ** : YOU’RE EVIL

 **Andi** : Mwhahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Kudos/comments are appreciated if you liked it <3


End file.
